The subject matter disclosed herein relates to voltage converter systems. More specifically, the present disclosure generally relates to using different types of switches in a voltage converter system to reduce losses and improve efficiency.
Silicon carbide (SiC) is a semiconductor that is increasingly being used in power electronic devices such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFETs). SiC power electronic devices generally have relatively low switching losses at relatively high switching rates (e.g., kilohertz (kHz) range), operate at relatively high junction temperatures, and operate at relatively high voltages as compared to other power electronic devices that do not employ silicon carbide within the respective device. As such, SiC power electronic devices have gained interest in recent years in view of their switching performance and high temperature operation capabilities. However, since the costs of manufacturing SiC power electronic devices are not comparable to other power electronic devices, other silicon-based power electronic devices are used as a low cost alternative to using systems having SiC power electronic devices.